A Twisted Fate
by mrsbishop21
Summary: Tris is at her lowest point since passing Dauntless Initiation. She is rescued my her guardian angel who has been watching from the shadows. Possible one shot.


Authors Note: So I was listening to the song Face Down in the car today. I know that's its already been done before on here however, I just love Eric to be the dark night who rescues Tris. So here is my version of a twisted romance. Please review!

Twisted Romance

As you might now by now, my name is Tris. I passed Dauntless initiation in first place, that was a huge accomplishment for me. I put myself before anyone else, focused on the goal that I couldn't become factionless. Despite my Abnegation upbringing, I needed this more than anyone really knew.

I fell in love with Four, or as he is known to me Tobias. We fell into a pattern of how we worked around each other. Things were wonderful in the beginning. We were both exploring our new found friendship blooming into romance. I was happy; I thought he was too at that point.

Little did I know that he turned into a ticking time bomb waiting to explode? I remember that weekend vividly, we both were cleaning the apartment with minimal conversation. I was dusting around the walls when I bumped into the end table and the lamp came crashing down to the floor shattering the glass into millions of tiny pieces.

The crash startled me; it was a genuine accident, no harm done so I thought. Next thing I knew Tobias seized be towards the wall, the sheer force vibrating through my body. I wince still remembering the pain that shot through me.

I was so startled I looked up into his eyes, frightened for the first time in my life. Those deep blue orbs were glazed over filled with something fierce. I wanted nothing more in that moment to wither away rather than be in his presence. This was the man I loved; I never knew he had darkness within him.

That was also the night he beat me unconscious.

I shake my head to try to wipe those distant memories far away from me. However, it just brings me right back to the present moment of how I am right now. I am tucked away in a dark tunnel that is rarely used to rest my aching body. I know without even looking that I have dark bruises forming on my pale skin.

My breathing is slightly ragged from my ribs. I closed my eyes to try to imagine that this is some nightmare and not happening to me on a more frequent basis. I don't have the heart to go to the infirmary. I can't explain to anyone what Four does behind closed walls. I loved him at one point in my life, but I am not living. I run on autopilot between work and cowering away from asking for help.

I heard soft boot steps coming in my direction. _Shit, I hope it's not him_. I stiffen my body trying desperately to just blend into the wall to go unnoticed.

I flinch when I see Eric come into my view. _If I don't answer him, maybe he will just go away and leave me here to wallow._

He doesn't say anything to me, just taking in the scene before him. _I came here so I wouldn't be found_. _Please just go away, I cannot handle much more._

"Tris, what is going on with you? Don't you dare sugar coat some pitiful excuse either. I have been keeping my eye on you and this is by far the worst yet." This tone is calm mixed with concern.

This just puzzles my brain to think someone has seen me at my worst? I thought I could go unnoticed, fall back into the shadows.

My voice is dry; I cannot put this into words of how I have let someone else ruin me. I shake my head in response to acknowledge that I heard him.

The next thing I realize is that he pulled me up to his chest cradling me as he walks silently caring me away from my hiding place. I looked up at him curious to where he was taking me and why. He never spoke during the walk so I buried my face towards his chest afraid to be seen. His grip got tighter around my frail body.

I feel him gently place me back on the ground still very close to his body. He does not let me go either, he snaked his strong left arm around my waist. He is fumbling in his pocket trying to dig out his keys. _We must be at his apartment._

I have never been to the leadership wing, never had any real reason to be here. No one is around either, the hallway empty and deserted.

Without speaking, he ushers me inside quietly closing the door behind him. I never knew he could be this collected and calm. _Well it is your own damn fault for not making friends either!_ I shake my head to get rid of the snarky comment my subconscious has told me.

"Why did you bring me here?" my voice barely above a whisper I am not even sure if he heard me.

"Despite what my reputation says about me, I do care. Seeing you withering away… Well let's just say that was the last straw for me." I note how his tone is firm, he is serious.

"I never asked for…" I trail off unsure if I even want to have this conversation with him.

"I do have role to fill, and seeing a dauntless member physically hurting someone else outside of the norm is where I do draw the line." His eyes remind me of a stormy day, his chiseled face covered with a light beard. _I could get lost looking into his features_.

"Tris, you are staying here until we can get you your own apartment. Don't take that as a request because it's not. When was the last time you actually had a proper meal? You were tiny when you got here, you're even smaller now."

I am ashamed to even thing about when the last time I ate properly. I know I am weak but for someone else to blatantly say it to my face, I was at a loss for words. I didn't know I was being watched. "I couldn't give you an exact answer Eric. I have been running on auto pilot for a while now."

I know it's not the right moment but I meet his eyes and give him an apologetic smile.

"Stay here, I will be right back." I watch him rise from the couch and head towards the door. He gives me one more look over his shoulder before he closes the door behind him.

My eyes start to feel heavy, I don't fight the fatigue I am feeling either. Something about being here away from Four has let a calm wash over me the first time in months. I close my eyes letting my body drift into a comatose state.

Still in the darkness of my mind, I feel a tug on my shoulders. I flinch involuntarily at the contact once I realize someone it's trying to wake me. Prying my eyes open slowly to adjust to the dim light, I see Eric next to me and a mouth watering plate of food on the coffee table.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please." I croak out a response.

Back from the kitchen, he hands me a glass of water that I drink greedily. I devour the meal before me without conversation.

Erics POV & Page Break

Seeing Tris nothing more than a mangle of skin and bones sickens me. She shouldn't have let herself get to this point. I wonder if she realizes she is powerful beyond measure. She can change everything, if she had more faith in herself.

Ever since she jumped off the roof, first I knew she was more than any other initiate there was. She carried herself with determination fire in her eyes to thrive here. I cringe to think what that bastard has done to her behind closed doors for so long.

I don't care what she says at this point, she's staying here under my watchful eye out of the danger. _You know you're doing this for your own selfish reasons_. _Fuck yeah I'm doing this for myself. I want what I was never allowed to have at Erudite. I want a family, someone to love unconditionally._

Battling with my internal thoughts, I needed to take care of this situation.

"Tris, will you be alright here by yourself for a little bit?"

"Where are you…" She pauses, "Yes, I will be fine I just need some rest."

I gently lift her off the couch and guide her in the direction of my bedroom. I pull back the covers and place her in the middle. _This is a sight I could get used to seeing_. "Take a nap, when you wake I should be back. Please get some rest now, we can talk later."

I cover her up and make a beeline for the door. Stop worring Eric, this isn't the first girl you've had in your bed. A _lthough I want her to be the last, if she'll let me_.

That thought alone grounds me in my tracks. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ I walk the corridor towards Max's apartment.

Three firm knocks on the door should be loud enough. Max opens the door curious to see who would be interrupting his home life.

"Max, we have a problem. I won't stand by anymore. I don't care how many times you have told me to stay out of her business. The line was drawn for me today, I took her to my apartment, and she's resting now." I clip my response. He needs to be aware of how grave this situation is.

"Eric, you know as well as I do it is Tris who has to be the one to tell us what Four's done." I see Max leaning in the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

"She wants a change, this much I do know." I am in my ruthless leader mode right now. No one is getting in my way, not now.

He gives me a stern nod then closes the door as I already turned around heading back to Tris.

Tris POV

I am surrounded by warmth, disorientated I can vaguely feel arms wrapped around my waist. My memory slowly returns to me, I am in Eric's bedroom. So, as logic tells me, these arms belong to Eric. I try not to make too many movements; however, his arm pulls me tighter into his chest.

I feel safe. I do not know the last time that another man has made me feel safe in his arms protecting me from my demons.

Idly I trace my fingers along the geometrical lines that run just below his skin.

"Hey, you're awake finally." Eric says groggily. It only makes me question how long I have been sleeping.

"Hey." I look into his eyes as a genuine smile crosses over my face. _I wonder if he can make me feel this way always…_

"Are you hungry? I could make us something to eat." Right away, I notice he is avoiding the topic that would surly sour both of our moods.

"Yes food sounds wonderful." On cue, my stomach starts to rumble very loudly.

He gives me a quizzical look, and then starts laughing deep from his belly. The vibrations alone bring out a laugh from me. "Would you like some help?"

He eyes me carefully as if he is searching deep within my soul. Without speaking we both get out of bed, testing my own strength as I stand upright. Eric starts to head out the door ahead of me. I want to give him a thank you, in my own way to show how much I appreciate what he did for me.

I double my steps to catch up with his wide strides and stop him. Without words, I bring my arms around his narrow waist and give him a tight squeeze. He drapes his arms around me and reciprocates my hug.

He starts whispering sweet nothings into my ear and my heart soars.


End file.
